Evil Xehanort returns
by therodello670
Summary: When chaos comes to Foire and that Evil Xehanort is coming to the Fairy tail guild to the brown blur and that Anco leaves the guild for another quest that needs help who will watch over the Fairy tail guild is Ventus or RJ? Find out on what happens on season 3.


**6/5/2014**

**Chapter 1: introduction **

**Kingdom X season 2**

**Adventure-Metal hedgehog**

**Profile: Uncle Nor-ten (formally Master Xehanort)**

**First appearance: Destiny Island**

**Role: Support/Teacher about Darkness **

**Gender: male**

**Voice actor: Fernando G**

**Species: human**

**Current status: (Alive but as a spirit in RJ's black atla)**

**Affiliations: Fairy tail**

**Alignment: (Evil formally) but now good person**

**Other names: Master Xehanort**

**Nor-ten by RJ**

**Other residences: Destiny Island& Dual Academy**

**Land of Departure**

**Radiant Garden**

**Leaf village**

**Mobius**

Fullerton/Sport complex

**Skills powers abilities: Keyblade **

**Hand to Hand combat **

**Swordsmanship **

**Reflexes**

**Strength**

**Master builder**

**Ability Mastering**

**Soul-Bound Weapon**

**Determination Incarnate **

**Psychology Intuition**

**Sense of Strength **

**Spiritual Meditation **

**Combat Understanding**

**Knowledge Control**

**Ability Creation**

**Spiritual Host**

**Enhanced Analysis**

**Chapter 2: Preamble**

**Years a pass after brown blur save the Wendy Anco and Lucy's life he left them in their world to enjoy they life time but he wants to spend some times with his dragon slayer girl that he cares so much but will he have the strength to face Wendy's friends and to accept him as a true guild however a new evil has arise from the surface and it's hurting down the black atlamillia and it's wielder find out on what happens in Season 2. **

**Chapter 3: color for Characters**

**Black-Chapter, obtain, Items, reward, Storyline **

**Brown: Other Characters/Wing Kuriboh/Super hedgehog 4**

**Red-Monica Henderson, Richard hikari/Burstinatrix**

**Purple- RJ Uchiha, Kushner/Robert/ Mahad /Tasha Kaitlyn **

**Teal-Tasha Kaitlyn/ Mickey Mouse/Super RJ**

**Dark teal- RJ's Storyline**

**Pink-Villain**

**Dark red: Anco/Dark RJ**

**Lime Kushner/Ventus/Yen Sid **

**Light blue: Aqua/Carla/Levy/Donald**

**Dark yellow-Terra/Villain/Xehanort **

**Aqua-Battle theme song /Mana**

**Gray-Gray full buster/Master makarov/Mike O'Hara **

**Green-Ability list/Pete/Happy/lily/Goofy/ Super hedge level 5 **

**Blue- Master Eraqus/Hydro hedgehog/Wendy**

**Pink: Natsu /Lucy Heartfillia/Lucy's spirit's **

**Olive Green: Twilight RJ/ True hyper/Dark twilight**

**Sea green- Gajeel Redfox**

**Dark blue-Voice over**

**Chapter 4: worlds set.**

**For world season 2: Swan Princess **

**Duel monsters realm **

**Night time Sonora high**

**Foire- Fairy tail**

**Chapter 5: Main Characters and others **

**Main Characters: RJ Uchiha the hedgehog**

**Party member: Wendy Marvell**

**Lucy heartsfillia**

**Gray full buster**

**Richard hikari**

**Kushner Uchiha**

**Uncle Xehanort**

**Terra **

**Ventus**

**Aqua**

**Tasha Kaitlyn **

**Erza scarlet **

**Laxus Dreyar **

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Mana a.k .a Dark magician girl**

**Mahad a.k .a Dark magician **

**Verana a.k .a Magician's Valkyria**

**Season 2: Evil Eraqus**

**Land of departure**

**For Tasha Transformation: Super form level 2**

**True super form**

**Fire form level 1 **

**Hyper level 1, 2**

**For RJ Planet form level 2 training with Tasha**

**Jutsu: Wind Style: Divine down Current**

**Summoning jutsu **

**Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing- **

**Shuriken Shadow clone-**

**Hidden Mist Slice-**

**Scorch style: Rasen-Shuriken**

**Twilight style: Super ODAMA RASE-SHURIKEN**

**Twilight style: Mega ODAMA Rasengan**

**Twilight style: ODAMA RASE-SHURIKEN **

**Twilight style: TWIN RASE-SHURIKEN **

**Hidden Mist Slice **

**Rasengan riot**

**Twilight style: RASE-Shuriken barrage **

**Twilight chakra **

**_Chidori _**

**Twin Chidori**

**Chidori wave **

**Fire style: strong flame rasengan **

**Twilight bomb**

**Twilight style Rasengan**

**Wind style: shadow clone**

**Wind style: Shuriken shadow clone**

Magic- Stopga

**Graviga**

**Magnega **

**Dispelling level 3**

Receiving: Silent Sprint Ability seal

**D-link connection**

**Dodge flip level 2 **

**Overlay Network-**

**Spirit bomb**

**Sliding Dash **

**Guard Break**

**Keyblade abilities: Aerial Spiral **

**Flash Step**

**Round Break**

**Stun Impact**

**Attack list: Multiple Kamehameha **

**Twin dragon fist**

**Scatter Finger barrage**

**Dragon final blow **

**Lightning Style: Shadow Clone**

**Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing **

**Rasengan riot**

**S. Air Cracker- **

**Sonic Up Draft- **

**Sonic Heal-**

**Sonic Eagle-**

**Sonic Storm-**

**Sweep Kick-**

**Stall-then-Fall-**

**Element ability: Chaos Rakurai-ha**

Lightning Blast

**Fire Dragon's Fist **

**Fire Gun**

**Learn: Requip **

**Trading card prize: Last Day of Witch**

**3 Secret Village of the Spell casters**

**2 Yami**

**2XMagician's Valkyria**

**3 Monster Reincarnation**

**2 final flames**

**The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh**

**Dark Magic Barrier**

**Buster Blader**

**Swords of Revealing Light**

**Jinzo**

**Magic Cylinder **

**Evoltile Lagosucho**

**4XBlues white dragon**

**Maiden with Eyes of Blue**

**O-Over soul**

**Heavy Storm**

**2 Deck Destruction Virus**

Only Tasha, RJ Mysterious Tower rewarded: 50 destruction Crystal- tower

**50 Chill Crystal- towers **

**34 Beast Crystal- towers**

**10 Wind Crystal- Entryway**

**52 Holy Crystal-Entryway **

**2XName-Change Ticket- Sorcerer's Loft**

**Item: Ansem Reports 9 - talking yen Sid.**

**Radiant garden reward: Firebending scroll- after talking to ventus **

**Attire: For RJ Speed suit- after return to the bodies**

**Transformation: Super hedgehog 4- learn from Mike O' Hara**

**Super hedgehog 5-**

**Transformation for ventus: Super level 2**

**Wind level 2 **

**Ventus learns: Energy borrow**

**Dodge flips level 2**

**Power Up**

**Spirit recognizes **

**Sky Heal **

**Calm Mind **

**Limiter Remove**

**Command style: Fire dragon storm style for RJ **

**Reward magic: Dispelling level Max.**

**For RJ Learn: Dodge flips level 3 **

**Counter shield **

**Spirit recognizes **

**Barrier force field- **

**Aerial Dodge-**

**Dodge flips Max **

**Anco Disney castle**

**Land of departure**

**Reward outfit: Chaos suit **

**Combat-oriented style and boots with blue scarf-**

**Tuxedo suit-**

**Warrior armor **

**Twilight cloak **

**Men's Long Arm Warmers, Thumbholes**

**Obtain card: Light and darkness dragon.**

**Command attack: Big bang Kamahamaha**

**Chaos Lightning Blade**

**Chaos Kamehameha-**

**Dark Big bang Kamahamaha**

**Sword/Keyblade reward: twilight X-blade **

**Fairy tail guild rewarded: 42 Destruction Crystal-Breaking the fire barrier.**

**72 Wind Crystal- Meeting with Gray fuller buster **

**Learns: Agility **

**Barrier**

**Protect**

**Mind Reader**

**Power up to the Very Limit **

**Grinding**

**Rail Cannon**

**Counter for Tasha**

**63 Beast Crystal-Training on water bending with bubble man **

**Item: Ansem Reports 10-after saving the guild from Evil Eraqus**

**Spell book: Glisseo**

**Only RJ Twilight form level 2-master all dark and light**

**Item: Ansem Reports 11-returning to the guild hall **

**Ansem Reports 12- confront Dark Xehanort **

**Ventus learns: Dodge flips level 3**

**Afterburner**

**Light Cannon **

**Chain breaker**

**Light Palm**

**Afterimage**

**Protect**

**Mind Reader**

**Power up to the Very Limit **

**Grinding **

**Mimicry**

**Super Explosive Wave **

Silent Sprint

**D-link connection **

**Aerial Recovery **

**Chaos Regeneration **

**Synch Blade**

**Obtain: World emerald-Land of departure**

**End of season 2 up to Chapter 30 **

**Music- Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Opening 2 BRAVING **

**Chapter 6: plan 2 steps ahead**

**On Land of departure: RJ's age was no longer 14 years old he was now 15 years old and that plus changing into his new attire too and now was think of Wendy Marvell the one she cares. **

"**Man this whole water bending is hard challenge I need a teacher to teach me the right ways to water bender the right way but first I may try to upgrade my weapons first besides their getting a lot of weaker but at least I have the blue emerald and I better purple emerald to Tasha right away , thought RJ taking out the crystals he got on his last quest.**

**247=195 Attack crystals **

**60=36=0 Destruction Crystal**

**120=108=73 Hunter crystal**

**89=55 Holy Crystal **

**181=152 Sea Dagon Crystal **

**118=102 Flame crystal **

**8 Chill Crystal**

**151=118 Wind Crystal**

**78 Lighting crystal**

("Alright now I've got to create two shadow clones one that can keep on eye out for the Fairy tail members even Wendy and the second can watch over Tasha if anything is going on and while they doing that I better get to Lake Scilliora to practices on water bending right a way if I'm stand a chance between Evil Xehanort, said RJ as he created two shadow clones and they teleported to there positions what they were doing.)

Chapter 7: Plan into Action.

**Meanwhile Happy was near a board, organizing a bet about the fight that was about to begin and some people started to bet for the two opponents but with un notice RJ's clone reappeared but invisible then teleport inside the guild hall and staying on the second floor but in the corner to be discover.**

**Gajeel and Anco were looking at each other, the man cracked his knuckles and Anco summoned his Keyblade and got in his battle pose.**

**"I think Salamander was just exaggerating, but I'll give him some credit," he thought. **

**"Alright, I'll let you attack first."**

**Anco raised an eyebrow.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah, I want to see wh-" Gajeel stopped talking when he saw that, in less than a second, he was in front of him and about to hit him with his sword.**

**The Dragon Slayer moved his head to the right and the Keyblade passed within inches of his face. **

**Before Gajeel could react he was already behind him, however he managed to cover with his arms and when he hit him with the Keyblade and avoids being knocked down but the hit was strong enough to make him move from his position.**

**Gajeel lowered his arms and looked dumbfounded at the Keyblade wielder who was smiling at him.**

"Shall we start now?" said Anco.

**"This kid isn't normal," thought Gajeel and then smirked. **

**"This is going to be fun after all."**

**Gajeel dashed to him and started to attack him with melee attacks which he successfully dodged, but then Gajeel used his magic to transform his arm into a large steel cub and sent him to the air.**

**The Dragon Slayer jumped behind Anco before he could recover and transformed his leg into another steel cub and when he was about to hit the spiky boy to make him land, he, despite being upside down, turned and blocked Gajeel's leg and sent him away.**

**Anco used his power to transform his Keyblade into a long blade made of light and went to attack Gajeel.**

**"Tetsuryūken!" Gajeel shouted and his arm transformed into a jagged steel blade that looked very deadly. **

The two started to clash their own blade with the one of their opponent.

**Both of them managed to land hits on the other, luckily for him, the spikes on Gajeel's blade didn't penetrate his skin but still, he was as damaged as the Dragon Slayer.**

**Anco hurled his Keyblade at Gajeel, but the man used his Dragon Slayer Magic to cover his hand in steel scales and grabbed the Keyblade, however he didn't know about the swords' property of returning to his wielder so he was going to take advantage of that.**

**The Key bearer landed and then jumped toward Gajeel with great speed and the black-haired man found strange that Anco was going to attack without his sword, but then the Keyblade vanished from his hand and appeared on his, something that he didn't expect.**

"Zantetsuken!" he executed a single, incredibly fast strike that dealt a great amount of damage to Gajeel and made him land.

**While Anco descended to the ground, the Dragon Slayer stood up slowly, touching the part of his torso where the Keyblade hit.**

**He could cover his body with steel scales, but even with that protection, his technique could break through it.**

**"I hope you can continue," said Anco. "**

**It would be a pity if we had to stop."**

**"You took the words right out of my mouth," he said and the two started to fight again****.**

**Just then Anco notices an energy signature in the basement of the guild hall and it was RJ's signature.**

"**(Humph so he finally show up but I'll let him take down Evil Xehanort he's a pain in the butt now) ****Lake Scilliora:he made it back to Foire but in the water's surfaces to get ready to training. **

"Alright I better get started with my training on water bending?

**And you'll need all the training that you can get little hedgehog, a voice behind him which made the brown blur shock?"**

"Huh No way, shock Hydro RJ in surprise!"

** Night time at Radiant garden: Terra and Aqua were on their dinner date that even Ventus doesn't know but when they headed back to the building they forgot something very important in their life but what but they were in their bedroom and they didn't notice that two people were ears dropping on there conversation. **

"**Aw that dinner was so good eh, Terra ask his lover.**

"**Yeah but we're together sweetie, said Aqua holding on to her.**

**So what are we going to tell Ven anyway that you're my girlfriend, Terra asks her?"**

**No but let's keep this a secret away from Ven ok, Aqua told him?" **

"**Really but if Ven find's out that I'm your boyfriend and we're keeping it a secret, Terra concern about him. **

"**Don't worry terra he'll won't find out beside he's just a friend I mean he's means nothing to me after all.**

**Yeah ven is crybaby after all he wouldn't believe us?**

**I agree with you but what are we going to with Richard's son, said Terra. **

"**Who him oh well he's nothing complain to us, said Aqua.**

**(Gasp) oh ven he's at going to like this to me, thought Mike.**

"**Yeah we should tell ventus about this he's going to be devastated to hear this, Monica told him?"**

"**Yeah but do you think he'll believe us one way or another, Mike replied to her.**

**Meanwhile the people watched the fight in awe, Team Natsu already knew that Anco was strong, but the other members of the guild couldn't believe that someone that young was powerful enough to face a Dragon Slayer like Gajeel.**

**"Yahoo!" cheered Natsu. **

**"Don't stop you two!"**

"Amazing," said Levy with an astonished expression.

**"I told you he was strong, didn't I?" said Lucy looking at the bluenette.**

**Anco and Gajeel were in the air again, the Dragon Slayer tried to hit him using his steel limbs, but the Key bearer could dodge his offensive. **

**Then Gajeel created with his magic a lot of small knives that threw at him.**

**The boy could deflect most of the knives with his Keyblade, but some of them could cut him. **

**When he looked in front of him, Gajeel wasn't there.**

**Now he was just behind him and about to use his signature breath attack.**

**"Tetsuryū no Hōkō!" A powerful tornado came out from Gajeel's mouth and was directed to the Keyblade wielder. **

**He was fast enough to use a reflect spell in front of him and block the attack, but the spell couldn't stop it completely and part of Gajeel's Dragon Roar could damage him. **

**Besides, Gajeel was so near to the Key bearer that the explosion created when Anco's spell blocked part of the tornado reached him.**

**The two didn't notice, but their attacks were destroying part of the guild's entrance, although not as much as when all the guild's members started fighting inside the building.**

**"Shouldn't we stop them?" Wendy said.**

**"Anco is starting to behave like a member of this guild when it comes to fighting," Carla said. "**

**When we were on the mission, he managed to defeat the Heartless and leaving the city intact."**

**"Natsu is a bad influence," Happy joked.**

**"Hey, that's not true!" Natsu complained.**

Chapter 9: Wisdom from an old teacher

**Day 5 the day that he returns home to fairy tail.**

**Land of departure Morning broke and it was a good day to travel freely when it's the day that RJ has return to Fairy tail to see Wendy and Lucy that RJ and Tasha even ven had a good morning so far that finish off training and that Tasha has achieve the second level of Super form and true super and got hyper form level 1 and 2 even to that RJ has also achieve Planet form level 2 and got his magic to level 3 even the jutsu that he learn during training despite all the he has went through he still has unfinished business to do right now but for now and that Richard hikari and Kushner headed back to Foire to see their old friend again and that ventus headed back to Radiant garden to find his two friends ****leaving Tasha and RJ all exhausted from their training together but he was still in old attire back in season 1 but he's now in his new attire which it's now season 2 thank to a magic he has learn during training but he has a lot to learn on how to use it.**

Learn: Requip

**274/110**

**45/**100

"Man that rough eh Uchiha, said Tasha in exhausting looking look on him.

"Yeah me too but right now let's head over to yen Sid's tower what do you say sounds like a plan, suggested RJ."

"Sure thing let's get going to yen Sid's tower and that was for saving me in Fullerton, said Tasha smiling at him.

**As the two of them went over to Yen Sid's tower they didn't know about the untitled term that's going to happening in foire right now.**

**Returning to duel, the two fighters were on the ground trying to knock out each other, Gajeel used his steel covered hands to throw punches at the Key bearer and Anco tried to hit the Dragon Slayer with his sword as he dodged his attacks.**

**Both of them jumped back and prepared to make a powerful move, the two started to charge their magic power and the other mages could tell that they were going a bit too far.**

**Erza was going to stop them but they already were running to execute their attack, however when the two were about to collide, two giant hands smashed the two of them and stopped the fight. **

**The rest of the mages were bewildered when they saw what happened, it turns out that the one who stopped them was Makarov who just arrived at the guild.**

"Stop playing around or you'll end up destroying the guild," said Makarov and the people watching the fight sweat-dropped.

"Well, I think duel is over…" said Levy.

**Anco and Gajeel recovered from the hit and sat on the ground with their arms crossed.**

**The two of them had bruises and cuts from the fight, but nothing that they couldn't endure.**

**"Man, what mood-killer…" said Anco.**

**"You said it," replied Gajeel. **

**"You're pretty tough, Iron Dragon Slayer," said Anco.**

**"I can say the same about you, Keyblade wielder," Gajeel admitted.**

**Lucy watched how the two people who just fought acted friendly to each other now; she found it a little strange since Gajeel wasn't someone who makes friends easily, although maybe it's because he considered him a worthy opponent.**

"Only he could get along with Gajeel with that ease," said Levy smiling.

**"That's the way he is," said Mirajane who watched the fight too. "**

**I'm sure Lucy also like Anco's friendly nature."**

"Yeah, you could say that," said Lucy.

**Anco entered the guild again after Wendy healed his wounds and Gajeel's and there saw Richard and Kushner.**

"**Hey Richard and Kushner what are you two doing here, Anco ask them surprise.**

**He-well seeing Makarov and all the others of course, Richard response to him?**

"Hey Kushner and Richard, said Makarov hugging his old friends.

"**So how are you doing in the guild?**

"**Fine as always so how come you are here anyway Mr. Hedgehog, Mira ask them.**

**Well that's the thing can we talk so where privately ok just the four of us and after word I need to talk with Natsu's team mates, Richard demanded to so.**

"**Ok sure thing, Richard whatever you need we'll help you out with anything, Mira merit him.**

"Thank you Mira now to the business at hands, said Richard leading them to another room.

Two men congratulated Anco for the fight against the Dragon Slayer; one of them had brown hair, which is kept in a pompadour-like style, and a cigarette in his mouth.

The other man had black dark blue hair and introduced himself as Romeo's father.

The two of them started to talk about how the youth of before were very strong and energetic.

"How quickly they changed the subject…" Anco thought.

**Then someone started to call the Keyblade wielder and he turned his head to see that it was Gray who was near the Request Board that now had a lot of papers on it.**

**"What is it, Gray?" asked Anco.**

Take a look at the requests," he said smiling.

**Anco looked confused at Gray, maybe the Ice Mage wanted to go on a mission as soon as possible.**

**The boy looked at the board to see that the requests about Heartless had increased but now there was a note at the end of each paper.**

"Request addressed to the Keyblade wielder of Fairy Tail," read Anco and then he looked at Gray.

"Woah, that was really fast."

**"Your work at Freesia Town wasn't overlooked," said Gray who now was in his underwear. "**

**But yes, I have to admit that news travels fast."**

"Why did he take off his clothes?" thought Anco.

**The brown-haired boy stared at the board, there were a lot of requests, some of them were from places that were close to Magnolia, according to the map Mirajane gave him, and he could complete them without taking any kind of transport.**

**"Say Gray, can I take all the missions I want at the same time or is there a limit?" asked Anco.**

**"I guess you can take all the missions you think you will be able to accomplish," answered Gray. **

**"Wait a moment; are you going to take all the requests about Heartless?"**

**"I think so," said Anco.**

**"I know there are a lot, but I have you and the others to watch my back, right?"**

**"That's right," said the Ice-Make Mage.**

**"Besides, I'm sure the money will come in handy to pay Lucy's rent," Anco joked and the two laughed.**

**The boy took all the requests about Heartless and went to talk with Mirajane.**

**When he arrived at where the woman was he put all the requests on the table.**

**"Oh, my, are you going to take all these?" asked Mirajane surprised.**

**"Yup, can't let the Heartless get away," said Anco with a grin on his face.**

**"Alright then," she said.**

**"Good luck and take care."**

**While Anco looked for his team with Gray, Mirajane's sister watched the Request Board astonished.**

**"First he fights Gajeel and now he left the board half empty," said Lisanna. "**

**Anco works hard despite being the new guy."**

**"He's a man!" said Elfman.**

**"It's his second day as a Fairy Tail Mage and he has taken more missions than you Nab," said the young mage known as Warren Rocko.**

**"Hey, that's because they're missions that only he can do," said Nab Lasaro, someone that spends most of the time looking at the Request Board looking for a job.**

**But unnoticed table that an invisible force field was blocking the guild hallway and that everyone is trap inside the guild like rats in the cage and that includes his parents plus RJ's clone. **

**Mysterious Tower: the tower. **

"**Man this places is good to started but we should start on Kaitlyn–hey Tasha where are great you're and now she's- **

"**RJ look she's up there said Wing kuriboh pointing to his finger to her that she is already inside the room where Yen Sid was right now.**

"**There's she is Tasha what your doing up there, shorted RJ calling to her.**

"**Well I found this window leading to Yen Sid's tower I'll wait here for you ok, said Tasha smile at him below." **

"**Ok fine I'll see you up there…I guess, though RJ looking like a dog had bite him in the leg.**

"**Well RJ-sensei it seems that we have a long way to reach up there, said Burstinatrix while in spirit form.**

**You said Burstinatrix anyway let's get move shall we, demanded RJ with odd look on his face.** **Looking the area seeing three treasure chests and once there were opening out came these items: 50 destruction Crystal, 50 Chill Crystal, 34 Hunter Crystal, 10 Wind crystal which it's the perfect Items that he needed to upgrade his weapon.**

**120=108=73+34=107 Hunter crystal**

**89=55+**52=107** Holy Crystal **

**151=118+10=128 Wind crystal **

**152-2=150-2=148 Sea Dagon Crystal**

**50-10=40-10=30-10=20-10=10-10=0 Destruction Crystal **

**128-8=120-10=110-10=100-12=88-12=76-6=70 Wind Crystal **

**107-7=100-12=88 Hunter crystal **

**107-7=100-7=93-12=81 Holy Crystal **

**50+8=66-6=60-10=50-12=38-12=26-1=25-10=15-1=14-4=10-5=5-5=0 Chill Crystal **

**195-5=190-10=180-10=170-10=160-4=156-6=150-10=140-10=130-11=119-9=110-5=105-5=100-12=88-4=84-3=81-1=80 Attack crystal**

**Then it was finally ready to advance to the next rank and it started to change it's appears into the Sexy Panther then it was also ready move on to the next weapon rank plus changing it's appears into the Desperado and also the Cross Heinder transform into a new one. **

**Sword of Zeus status Attack: 108+20=128+12=140+22=162+18=180+10=190+10=200+24=224+8=232+6=238+2=240**

Smash: 89+20=109+20=129+20=149+20=169+20=189

**Beast: 104+14=118+24=142**

**Flame: 110**

**Cyclones: 110+16=126+20=146+24=170+24=194+6=200**

**Chill: 89+12=101+20=121+20=141+2=143+2=145+10=155+5=160**

**Scale: 99+20=119+4=123**

**Light: 90**

**Exorcism: 105+14=119+24=143**

**After that was making his weapons more powerful he headed inside the entrances and found two chests and after opening them he's now got 10 Wind crystal 52 Holy Crystal and ready to advance to the final weapon it started to change it's appears into the Last resort which it can now go to the Maximum state then after that it was ready to move on to the next one and it's the Steal Gun but depends on the way he used it but then making his way long on the stairs despite that heatless were in his way plus make it to the door where when Yen Sid was who was waiting for him and that Tasha was nowhere to be found then he found a large chest and then he opening up his Keyblade.**

**Receive 2 Name-Change Ticket- Sorcerer's Loft**

**("Man I hate these stairs yen Sid could use a slid to make them down) **

"**So you RJ the hedgehog it's an honor to meet you, Yen Sid greeted him inside.**

**It's an honor too yen Sid now could about the X-blade, requisition Uchiha with a bow." **

**Ok have a seat I tell you about it RJ just clam down alright, said Yen Sid. **

**Chapter 10: Sacrifice something you love. **

**Back from the outside of the guild, a portal of darkness has emerged from the side and it the man that anoc fought before he was knock out and that before RJ came along the way to help out.**

"**He-he-he-ha-ha-ha I love to be evil but first I'm going to blow up and the guild and take care of Anco and his friend the wielder of the black altamillia RJ, thought Evil Xehanort. **

"**Huh what was that, Anco mutter to himself?**

**Anco what's the matter, Lucy ask him?" **

**I don't know Lucy but it feels like someone is here, Worried Anco walking towards the door of the guild but when he got there he got hit with something blocking his path that's perverting him from exiting the guild.**

"**Hey what the something is blocking our path way from getting outside, shouted Natsu?!"**

"**You said it whatever or something is perverting us from, said Gray in an attention. **

**("Yeah it's like we're trap in here until he can all of them out huh, well RJ it's up to you, thought Anco with a smirk which he saw Wendy next to him?) **

"**Say Wendy can I ask you something said Gray?"**

**Yeah what is it gray?"**

"**Do know anyone who could have causes this invisible force field, Gray asks her in a concern.**

**Well no but….**

"**GAHHHH I have to get out of here, said Natsu in demanded which he was pushing the wall with his fist but nothing is working on it suddenly a blast Natsu into the air and landed on the second floor but on his head.**

"**Natsu hey what's that, cried Happy turning his head to seeing two glowing barriers appeared with a symbol that they never saw a fire bender symbol and the second barrier was a closed, counter-clockwise, inverted triple spiral triskele but Wendy remember on what RJ told her that he has air bending and explained it too.**

**What is that second symbol, it's like a counter-clockwise, inverted triple spiral triskele, said comment Lily?"**

**(I think I know what are those two glowing barriers are represent for, whisper Anco to her.)**

"**Yeah the second one is air bending that RJ has but the first one is…. **

**("The other one is represent as a fire bender and I know who has those two elements its Richard's kid, said Anco finishing Wendy's senses) **

"**Really I guess it's must be your friend that has one too right, said Wendy guessing which Anco smirk and answer her.**

"**You guess right pal it is him who can break through these glowing element barriers.**

**Yup?!"**

"**Say Wendy can you do me a favor since I going to be leaving just give RJ that me and the rest of us are going rendezvous in the end of the world ok, Anco whispering to her in the ear.**

"**Ok sure thing I'll tell me that bye, said Wendy shaking his hand.**

**Bye, said Anco to her teleporting out from the guild while no one was looking at because they were to busy on the glowing barriers right now." **

**D-link- Natsu Dragneel only Anco)**

"**Man I thought he would never leave huh, said a voice said behind the bar counter which she sat up and saw Wendy which she was shock to see.**

"**Huh you're Tasha Kaitlyn, right, she ask her and she nodded.**

"**Yup that's me anyway you're Wendy Marvell, she response back to her. **

"**So do you know RJ the hedgehog by any chance?**

"**Why yes I do know him he save me from the rubble in Fullerton why do you ask about that huh, she explained it to her?**

"**Well I wondering if you could tell heartfillia about everything about him because she only has a little info about him.**

"**Ok uh which one is heartfillia girl, Tasha replied to her. **

**The one in the blonde hair over there in the nearby table with Ezra, replied Wendy to Tasha pointing her finger by the entrances. **

**Thanks, said Tasha."**

**("Well I better get to work destroying the fire bending barrier first then I'll leave and let my original handy the air bending barrier, RJ whisper to himself.)**

**As she went over their to her and introduced to herself over to Lucy heartsfillia and told her everything about RJ and while everyone was trying to figure out on how to break this glowing barriers the brown blur headed over to break it.**

**("Ok here goes nothing let's hope this marks that my training process, said RJ.)**

**As he got into fire bending stances landing some fire punches and kicks even other combo eventually it began to break through so he have some more combos and eventually the fire barrier broke down with blur boy notice that the invisible wall was getting weaker once the fire barrier was destroyed so he made one of his arms visible then pulling out a another one of those things and placing a another calling card in front but the entrances so no knows he was here.**

**3 Calling Cards**

"**Ok that should do the trick now to undo the jutsu, exclaimed RJ make the same hand signs he did it once during his encounter with the dark side on mobius in season 1.**

"**Later losers, whisper RJ to himself undoing the jutsu and sending his experiences back to the original. **

**Reward: 42 Destruction Crystal **

**Back at the Mysterious Tower Sorcerer's Loft.**

**After talking with yen Sid finally understands about on what's been going on around him and he completely understand him that's he does want to use the Keyblade's power anymore. **

**Item: Ansem Reports 9 - talking yen Sid.**

"**That's some story RJ are really sure that they are after you and why you want use the keyblade's power?**

"**Yes but I don't know it's just that I haven't been able to use my true strength, finished RJ explained to him summoning the key blade then lying it on the table.**

"**Well for the mean time I'll try to found out more about this black atlamillia and why are they after it ok but right now you have to force on your bending abilities and don't worry I keep your key blade safe with me until your an adult ok, said Yen Sid defenses.**

"**Well ok but right now I better head over to Radiant garden to get some practices on my air bending and fire bending before I head back to Foire, ok thanks Yen Sid.**

"**Right now Foire's in trouble this might be wise to ask for you to training with Mike, Monica and Ventus to help you out on boosting your bending and your super form that should gives you the extra power and a back up you need right now.**

"**Ok thanks pal I'll get right to it, saluted RJ to him teleporting to Radiant garden to find them. **

**Chapter 11: Having feels for a girl you love and care.**

**Radiant garden: Marketplace after what happen last night with Terra and Aqua's date that they say some mean things about him however Mike and Monica ear's drop on their conversation they decided to tell Ventus and when he heard the truth their date he was heart broken plus was upset that he wants to even with them but the big problem how is going to get them even with them now he's at the Borough. **

"**Man what am I going to do right now, moan ventus in heartbroken and that he didn't know that someone was behind him.**

"**Hey bro what's the matter you look despondent, said RJ in a bothering tone sitting next to him try to see what are happen.**

"**Oh hey RJ, said ven in a hopeless without looking at him as he sat right next to him.**

"**What happen to you man come on talk to me, said RJ hoping to understand on what happen to Ventus and why is he alone. **

"**Well I'll tell you want what happen to me and why do we look glom all of sudden, ask Uchiha to his brother? **

**It's a long story Uchiha but I'll tell you."**

**Thanks pal and I'll help you out because you help me out it's the least I could do."**

"**Ok here this Fire scroll it might help you out, said ven cheering up a little giving him the scroll.**

**107-7=100-12=88-2=86 Hunter crystal **

**107-7=100-7=93-12=81-10=71-10=61-7=54-2=52-2=50-4=46-3=43-2=41 Holy Crystal **

**Last resort status-Attack: 150+20=170+20=190+20=210+20=230+14=285+14=300**

Smash: 149+

**Beast: 146+20=166+24=190+6=196+4=200**

**Flame: 149**

**Cyclones: 134+27=161+30=191+9=200**

**Chill: 149+24=173+24=197+2=199**

**Scale: 129+20=149**

**Light: 150+20=180 **

**Exorcism: 120+20=140+20=160+14=174+4=178+4=182+8=190+6=196+4=200**

**Also not including Monster needed like Dark Cloud 2 also counted by plus 2, plus 1. **

**Back at the Merlin's house **

"**Man I haven't since ever since from Kingdom hearts 3 but maybe Mike and Monica are here."**

"**Hey Ven over here, said Monica called him.**

"**Ven uh does something we need to tell you it's about Terra and aqua, said Mike bothering him to tell him. **

"**Yeah what is it; concern Ven looking about worried on what he going to say to him.**

"**Well it's what happen last night when you weren't here, said Mike.**

"**And it's something that you're going to be devastated to hear this, added Henderson. **

"**What happen tell me pleases tell me, said ventus in worried?**

**Flashback last night in Radiant garden**

**No but let's keep this a secret away from Ven ok, Aqua told him?" **

"**Really but if Ven find's out that I'm your boyfriend and we're keeping it a secret, Terra concern about him. **

"**Don't worry terra he'll won't find out beside he's just a friend I mean he's means nothing to me after all.**

**Yeah ven is crybaby after all he wouldn't believe us?"**

**I agree with you but what are we going to with Richard's son, said Terra." **

"**Who him oh well he's nothing complain to us, said Aqua.**

**(End flashback)**

"**Ven I'm so sorry, said Monica to ven that she saw a shocking look on Ventus.**

"**W-why did they do it, said a dumbfounding ven looking sad and had tears in his eyes.**

"**I don't know ven but one thing is for sure they have no rights on calling RJ nothing, said Monica solemn to that of the worst.**

**Yeah and if they say anything to my friend they are going to have to take it up by me, solemn O'Hara?!"**

"**I can't believe it why would they do something so horrible to him, said ventus in an anger tone?!" **

"**We have to tell RJ about this right away, Mike but ven wave his hand over him to stop.**

"**No Mike, Monica I'll tell him since he wants to hear it from his brother which it am it has to be me said ventus with an demanded face.**

**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah I will you and Mike meets us at The Great Maw, command Ventus.**

"**Yes Sir we will, union Mike Monica heading over to The Great Maw.**

**Good I'll be waiting for RJ at the Marketplaces, thought Ventus in his head." **

**Chapter 12: Advise from a friend **

"**Oh I'm sorry ven don't worry I'll deal with them they going to pay for calling me nothing but listen to me ven.**

**You need to stop thinking of Terra and Aqua get them out of your mind forces on what's in front of you don't let those two lovers get in your way get them out of your head just keep going on your own path you ok pal, said RJ in a clam voice with a little hope.**

"**Thanks hedgehog I'll try, said ventus with a little smile on his face cheering up a little. **

"**You know it anyway I was hoping that would like to visit the others in Fairy tail guild, smirk RJ. **

"**Yeah but how are we going to get to it from here, Question ventus him.**

"**With by my Spiritual projection to see them of course Ven?**

**Huh what is it that anyway Ventus ask him?"**

**(Sigh) oh brother it's a high-level Air bender move consists of projecting one's spirit out of the body to travel to another location in a matter of seconds even through projection, an air bender is able to explore locations that would otherwise have been inaccessible, such as moving around freely under water or at sealed locations by passing through solid matter, while they can also normally talk with other people even can also use this technique to find individuals with whom they have a strong bond by focusing on their spiritual energy it is a very advanced technique plus requires a strong spiritual connection, said a voice that was inside of his deck that's glowing which it was Mahad known as the Dark magician eventually came out of it which surprise ventus.**

"**Who are you, said ventus surprise?**

"**I'm known as the Dark magician but you may call Mahad it's nice to meet you ventus.**

"**Uh yeah hi there RJ long do you know him, ventus whispers to him.**

"**Well long enough man until you could understand it also required Meditation to do so I was able to do it at my spare time too he whisper back to him. **

"**Anyway RJ let's get it a shot, said an excited Ventus as the two of them sat down and closing his eyes Meditating and locking on to the person that's most precious to him. **

**Disney castle throne room of Anco ask Mickey if he could give him the message to RJ that he's going to train some where there's a lot of spaces for him to practices but he'll be back in the last season too.**

"**Ok I'll be sure to tell him that you'll be going on your own, replied Mickey."**

"**Thanks man besides I need to get strong then O'Hara and I need to train really hard on my earth bending other then Keyblade, Anco replied. **

"**I understand how you want to master that ability of your, said Mouse-boy with a humble respect. **

"**Thanks hey can I use your gummy ship?**

"**Sure thing it's in the gummy garage all set for you Anco but you know Donald and goofy are going to come along with you right, he told him."**

"**Ok bye now, said Anco waving his hand goodbye to him.**

**As he walks outside of the throne room and headed over to the gummy garage and when he got there Donald goofy were in the ship alright and Donald was in the plot and goofy was asleep as usual and the three of them took of into the worlds just like Sora Donald and goofy did years ago.**

"**So Anco where to first there's a whole world to explored, replied Donald.**

**HMMM… well why don't we try that new one over there, Anco told him pointing his finger at that one with a lake.**

**Fairy tail guild hall: everyone was tried to figure out.**

**How to break down that glowing barrier but natsu try to hit it always keeps blast him away and as unusual he was on the second floor and that Tasha was talking to Lucy, Erza about their friend RJ plus the glowing barrier signature that only an air bender break this barrier. **

**AHHHHH!" **

**Stupid wall let me out of here, growled Natsu!"**

"**Stop you idiot always Brute force isn't going to work this barriers, Gray shorted at him?!**

**I have to try to break through, Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs punching the barrier!" **

"**Yup that's Natsu he's sore loser, Tasha replied to Lucy.**

"**Yeah well that's Natsu for yaw, Lucy told him with a teardrop on her head. **

"**So your saying your RJ can transform into super state and he your teacher of transformations too, Erza asks Tasha.**

"**That's cool so when do we get meet him, Happy ask her.**

"**Your eventually see him someday so let's just be patient for now.**

**While three of them were talking more about RJ Wendy was on the far side of the room really worried about him but just then two projections appeared in front of Wendy eventually she cover her eyes and when the it stop it was RJ and ventus in their Astral forms.**

"**Hey Wendy how are you doing, said RJ in a cheerful sound.**

"**I'm just fine RJ and you must be ventus right, Wendy ask him?**

"**Yes I am so you must be Wendy the dragon slayer that RJ's been talking about huh, Ventus ask her. **

"**That's right it would be me so you two must be members of Fairy tail, she ask them?"**

**Wow I guess Mira must have told them huh bro, he told him."**

**Yeah that would explain she is really smart for me even now."**

**Where are you right now RJ, Wendy asks him?"**

"**We're at Marketplace in Radiant garden right now Wendy, answer ven."**

"**Really is it a good place over there, Wendy asks him excitedly?"**

"**Oh yeah it's a great places there they have shopping their and also good people there too, Ven told her. **

"**While Ventus was talking to Wendy RJ saw Gray but he was in his underwear and even Natsu wasn't making it any process. **

**Chapter 13: Opening up to other people**

"**Music-Relaxing of Fairy tail**

"**Then he saw Carla with Happy and lily plus saw a man with long spiky black hair and red eyes which he had to be curious so he went over there to see it for himself.**

"**Carla do you know anything about this glowing barriers, Lily ask her?**

"**Well I know that white one is the symbol of Airbending Lily, Carla remembers for RJ had told her.**

"**What's Air bending some kind of Magic, Question Happy?**

"**Yeah I don't know on what kind of magic is that by any chances do you Gajeel , confuse Lily? **

**(Losers, said RJ unearth his breath so no could hear him.)**

"**No I don't know about that at all either, said Gajeel.**

**("Man their don't know what a bunch of rookies but then again that Iron dragon slayer that Anco fought does know but I better hurry back to ven and we'll get out of here I'm more concern if our bodies in Radiant garden is safe, Thought RJ holding his laugh.**

**As he teleported back to Wendy and ventus they were still talking but he rather to the other guild members but he has no but expect Lucy, Erza and Tasha but they were busy talking to each other.**

"**Hey son what are you doing here, said Richard that he was behind him and when he turns around he saw him in his own astral form.**

"**What do you think I'm doing here check up on you of course?"**

**Anyway I heard that you were unable to make spiritual connection over to the other member's of fairy tail right, Richard told him which made his son stun."**

"**Well yeah but I did made two with Wendy Marvell and to Carla and Mira latterly but more important dad where's your body right now.**

"**Oh it's at the basement of Fairy tail guild and your body and ventus body is at the Marketplaces in Radiant garden right, Richard told him.**

"**Wow so you do have anyone strong spiritual connection dad, he ask his father.**

"**Why yes I do with Gray Erza, Natsu and Lucy the rest of the members of the guild?**

**Hey Gray can you come over here for a bit, Richard calling him."**

"**Huh sure thing Richard, Gray told him walking over to him seeing another person behind him.**

"**Hey who's that person behind anyway Rich, asked Full buster? **

"**This is RJ Uchiha the hedgehog said Richard introducing to him. **

"**Nice to meet you too, said Gray crossing his arms on his chest.**

"**So RJ do you know any of those symbols on those glowing barriers, Gray ask him?"**

"**Well ok those symbols on the glowing barriers are presented as benders but it seems a little different for you to understand Gray but I'll go over the steps on at a time. **

**So how do we break them RJ, ask Gray?"**

"**Well the first barrier is a fire one but it can be only broken by a fire bend and the second barrier the white one can be only be tear up by an Air bender but the fire barrier has been destroy by me, said RJ to Gray.**

"**Ok then so where do we have a fire bender and an air bender and you're the one who broke the fire barrier, ask Gray surprise?! **

"**Actually I'm an Fire bender and an air bender that your looking for right now, said RJ with a sweat. **

"**Wait WHAT you're a air bender Richard is this true, ask Gray shock.**

"**Yes it is true all of it, said Richard.**

"**Wow I didn't you're a air bender, Gray response back to him with a little surprise.**

"**Yup anyway can you tell the Tasha and the rest of your team that I want to fight the final boss ok, asks RJ to gray.**

**Sure thing and you'll come and break down the glowing white barrier, Gray ask him."**

**Hey don't get your hopes up alright I think about it ok, RJ told him?" **

**("Anyway do you everyone will understand that you're a fire bender and an Air bender, worried Kuriboh.)**

**(I'm sure that they will Kuriboh sensei knows on what's he doing I guess, said Burstinatrix looking at RJ told Gray about the Dark Xehanort and the Guard Armor.**

"**So this Dark Xehanorts wants this black atlamillia on your hand is that correct RJ, said Gray repeated about on what he said.**

"**Yeah I know he's here in Foire but he's coming to the guild to get to me because that I'm a Fairy tail member and hold on to the black stone on and it's all my fault that the guild's is in mortal danger because of me, said RJ worried. **

"**Yeah don't worry it's not your fault you don't have to blame yourself this RJ, said Gray feeling worried. **

**Thanks Gray but I don't want any of you to die for me including Wendy?" **

"**Wait how do you know Wendy, Gray ask him? **

"**Well it's a long story I'll tell you later when I get there, replied RJ.**

"**Sure thing does make us friends?**

"**Yes of course I'll see you later gray, replied RJ. **

**Ok see ya.**

**Reward: 72 Wind Crystal**

**Chapter 14: An unexpected visitor**

"**Oh I'm so sorry ven so you love aqua, Wendy told him know that she understand his pain?"**

"**Yeah thanks Wendy I knew could understand my pain, said Ventus with tear coming out his eyes.**

"**Hey ven we need to get going I'm more concern about our bodies right now, said RJ with worries. **

"**Ok let's go bye Wendy see you soon, said ventus.**

"**Yup thanks RJ for coming back say Uchiha can come with you to Radiant garden with sometime, Wendy told him with a smile.**

"**Hey no problem I always keeps my promise to you and the guild and sure thing Wendy it would be my honor to let you come with me and can you tell Lucy, Ezra, Tasha and my mom that RJ drops by to say Hi RJ asking her with a thumb up."**

"**Sure thing RJ I'll do that for you, Wendy told him.**

"**Thank you, RJ told her as he went back to his body. **

**As the two of them disappeared to return their bodies because something might happen to their body but however when Natsu to hit the glowing white barrier someone kick him into the air and blast him which his body was in bad sharp. **

"**Natsu, cried Lucy witnessing her friend hurt really badly injured.**

"**Damn you strange he will put them danger, said a voice which froze all them then they turn around and saw him the one who hurt Natsu.**

"**Oh-no it's him the one that RJ mention, said Gray with shock of fear. **

"**Why yes I here that the wielder of the black atlamillia is here so where is he right now I have a score to settled with him right now,E Xehanort walking down the steps with one of his arms cut off but a beam.**

**Chapter 15: Reunited with old friends**

**Marketplace: the boys made it back to their body safe and sound now there.**

"**Man RJ that was great to see Wendy and this new move is great to, reclaimed ven which he saw him looking at the castle then looking him again with a smile.**

"**Hey ventus why don't you go to the great maw without me I'll be there, concern RJ?"**

"**Sure thing pal I'll give you some spaces for you, said Ventus as blonde his way to the great Maw without him?"**

**Obtain: Speed suit**

"**After Ventus left to go to the great Maw he found a suit that might help him out on his quest so he put it in his items menu to make sure that it's safe however when he got it something eventually it was something bad was going to happen at Fairy tail guild. **

**Vision on the three adventures: Fairy tail guild. **

"**He-ha-he-oh what now are going to surrender or die by my hands, said Dark RJ 3.**

**Groan, Richard are you ok, said Erza groaning in pain."**

"**Yeah we got his dark half it's the only way to set his heart free, said Carla.**

"**Yup we need Riku or Xehanort to help us to free his spirit from within Dark RJ's body, said Kushner.**

**Yeah otherwise he'll destroy us for good and the guilds too, groan Anco which he's in pain which he got an elbow into the chest."**

**Vision: over**

"**Oh boy that was me I better go see O'Hara, said RJ in shock of fear.**

**As he made his way to the Great Maw to meet them there and there were talking to ventus and that they didn't notices him at all but one of them notices him. **

**("I just hope that this training will help me out on to face the fear, said hedgehog)**

"**Hey did Ventus tell you about Terra and Aqua, Mike called him?"**

"**Yeah he did uh Mike, Monica can I ask you two some it's been brothering me lately.**

"**Anything RJ we're all ears but for what, she ask him." **

**Yeah pal what it that's been bothering you lately, Mike ask him?"**

"**Well… it's a long story should I tell you.**

"**Yeah you should tell us.**

"**So what happen to you huh, ask Monica?**

**Few minutes later after talking with them about the villains that were after his black atlamillia which made him a target even to use his spirit of the deck which he show to them for a while plus the part on that he gave it to yen Sid to keep it until he's an adult like 20 years old after the mark of master test.**

**I see so that's why huh you want to use your own powers instead of the keyblade's power but you gave it to yen Sid?"**

"**Yes that's right Monica, Mike I haven't been able to use my spirits of my deck lately, said RJ.**

**HMM****… OK I understand that you want to use your own strength instead of the Keyblade's strength and you're not responsibly, O'Hara response back to him. **

**Thank you sensei.**

**Chapter 16: Last two transformation super hedgehogs.**

**Music- Queens of the Stone Age - Song for the Dead**

**Mike I heard some stories that there were two transformation when you went into Super hedgehog isn't that right that you're the only hedgehog that can transform into those kind of forms, explained RJ to him?" **

"**MMM…well yeah I can transformation up to level 4 but however the final level that one is heavy to do so but I could teach you on how you could transform into level 4 of that ability but first have you heard rumors about the 7 solar emeralds but you do know about the Chaos emeralds, Mike ask RJ?**

"**Yeah sure I do that and I'm guessing solar emeralds are like the Chaos emeralds but different right but they are rectangular in shape unlike the pointed shape brilliant cut of the Chaos Emeralds but their powers and theme appear to revolve around fire right, RJ finish explaining it to O'Hara which made him and Ventus surprise. **

"**Wow RJ how did you know about these Solar emeralds, said ventus in shock?!**

"**When we were back home in land of departure I went into my dad's room and found information about the solar emerald and even the black atlamillia too and it said that this stone was found in a temple and has the power to see darkness in people's heart plus to ripe that person out of his or her control, said RJ explaining. **

"**RJ looks like you didn't you research right now said a voice behind him turning around and seeing his 2 dual spirit monster which made him.**

"**Yup well he's Kushner and Richard's kid after all."**

"**Mana, Kuriboh how you been guys, said a cheerful RJ which Wing kuriboh flew over to his left shoulder and that she hug him like a son.**

"**It's been do well in the spirit world so how are you doing, she replied."**

**I'm doing good with training so how long were two listening in.**

"**He-he long enough but trust me I know on what you're going through, said Mana with a little concern.**

**Really you know mana?" **

"**Yes I and Mana does too I know you gave up the key blade because you want to spend more time with us right sensei, said wing kuriboh.**

"**Uh yeah sure let's go with that but anyway want are you two doing here, asked RJ changing the subject.**

"**Oh that well it's about your parent's guild, said Mana told them.**

"**Can we talk about it later right now he's in training said ventus to mana? **

"**Oh I'm sorry about that go ahead O'Hara, said Mana with humble bow.**

"**Ok where was I RJ listen to me you the key way to get into Super hedgehog 4 for is by gathering all 14 chaos solar emeralds but this time I'm going to teach you hard to get to that form.**

**Really you would do that, said RJ excitedly.**

"**That's right Mike exclaimed turns his eyes into shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that vary in color red and his eyes are now and his body became darker gray Super Mike 4 which made him left out but he was able to copy it.**

"**Wow that's coolest thing ever can I try it now, surprise RJ with a full glare on it.**

**Sure Jr Alright let's see if you can transform into Super hedgehog 4 without using the 14 chaos and solar- ahhhhhh, said O'Hara with a shock.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH shouted RJ which his body has glowing around him and a blast of white and yet the light faded with his new appeared his eyes into shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that vary in color yellow and his eyes are now red and his body became darker brown Super hedgehog 4.**

"**Hey O'Hara what do we do if you're training Super RJ 4 what we should to do, ask Henderson who didn't seem too been surprise.**

"**Well Monica you teach ventus about the super form, suggested Mike.**

"**Uh Mike the things I alright taught him on how to transform into his own with chaos emeralds, Super RJ 4 told him nervously? **

**OK**** then I'll training ven in the dark depths, she replied back to the boys. **

"**Come ven let's start your training now, said Monica with a smile.**

**Yeah ok let's go, said ventus walking over to the dark depths and why everyone was doing there parts.**

**Music-Over my head- sum 41**

**Super RJ 4 vs Super O'Hara 4**

**Chapter 17: Black Atlamillia's target.**

**Back at Foire inside of the guild everything was a mess even everyone was a suffering with their injures and that the whole guild members were all defeated including Tasha and that Evil Xehanort is still beating Natsu harder to spit the answer which he was to force on beat up natsu.**

"**Ow why is we're in this mess, said Lucy in pain on her body looking around at the guild hall but now it was in ruins.**

"**Gray are you alright, ask Wendy to him look at him with a worried face. **

"**Yeah but right now Evil Xehanort wants his atlamillia but what do we do now, Tasha ask the Wendy.**

"**Well all we can do now is to tell him but we don't know on where he is right now, Gray told her.**

"**Oh yes I do you he's in radiant garden but let's wait go to that places to find him, said Tasha pulling the purple chaos emerald from her pocket.**

"**Great we can see him, said Erza which she was in pain. **

"**Lucy this is your chance to see him, Tasha told her.**

**Yeah I know but, said Lucy looking at Natsu who was still gets beaten up by Evil Xehanort.**

"**I know it's hard to say but we have to go RJ he can deal with him when he finds him, said Tasha with a pain for look at Lucy's face.**

**Ok, said Lucy with a worried look. **

"**Good, said Tasha healing Erza.**

**(Let's just hope that RJ is strong enough to take him down for good.)**

**Chapter 18: Operation payback**

"**Back at the Great Maw Mike O'Hara was very impress on RJ's process that he's gotten strong then from before and was able to transform into Super hedgehog 4 without the 14 chaos, Solar emeralds this time and was able to advances to level 5 on his own without Mike's help because he's alright strong just then he sense someone at the Restoration Site and that his eyes into shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that vary in color yellow and his eyes are now red and his body became darker brown Super hedgehog 4.**

"**Hey RJ let's get Monica, ventus and meet me in the Restoration Site, replied O'Hara. **

"**Ok I'll be there sensei.**

**Thanks I'm going to check it out, said O'Hara as he teleported to the site to see on what's going on that site.**

"**Well I better make this quick, said RJ that he was still in super hedge 4 then power up with red aura and headed over to the dark depths. **

**Dark depths: Monica's training was a success Ventus was getting better and better at his air bending even that RJ taught him to unlock his nature which Ventus was sit at the edge of the cliff watch the Fort but he was in super form with his hair all golden.**

**19/43**

"**Hey Monica can we take a break now, suggested exhausted Ven tired from training.**

"**Yeah I guess we can beside we have been training 2 hours on your air bending, She replied to him just someone was flying over them but coming down but with a different appearances.**

"**Hey RJ nice attire change there, said an surprising Ventus.**

"**Thanks ven I see that you're in a good mood do you get them out of your mind, question RJ.**

"**Yes I did and thanks to you I was able to focus on what's what's in front of me, said Ven with smile.**

**Great going bro anyway do you on where's Terra and Aqua are right now ven, ask Super RJ 4 revert back to his normal state.**

"**Yeah they back home in land of departure and in the summit right now, recalled Ventus. **

"**Ok I've got it thanks ven I'll take care of them but you two should get going to the Restoration Site O'Hara is there but tell him that I've got some things to take care of back Land of departure, said RJ with an evil grin. **

"**Ok RJ we'll be right there and good luck.**

**Thanks bro hey once I'm done with my business over there do you want me to teach you my Super and element form ven it can increases your strength pal, ask RJ to ven.**

"**Sure thing it's a duel RJ but let do it in land of departure, said ven with a thumbs.**

"**Good see you later in foire ok, exclaimed RJ teleporting back to land of departure.**

**Command style: Fire dragon storm style for RJ **

**Reward magic: Dispelling level Max. **

**Music Manian-Welcome to the Club Mike O'Hara's theme song**

**Restoration Site: O'Hara was looking around to see if there are anyone here but he thought about it.**

"**I know that I feel something here but what was it, thought O'Hara?" **

"**(Sigh) oh well I better head on back to where Monica and ven are…**

**Summit of land of departure.**

"**Aqua do you want to go on another date some time and this time let's make ven really jealous about us, said Terra with a evil smirk?**

"**Yeah I agree with you terra ven will be so sad to hear that I never love ventus in the beginning since we first met and that the three of us were never friends to beginning.**

"**You could saw that we were never friends to him, said Terra with a laugh. **

"**Yup but anyway let's get back to the Forecourt AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, cried Aqua that she was blast in her back with Dark spear which leaves her in knock out state. **

"**AQUA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CRIED TERRA!**

**And that he also got it with Dark Strike and the strike blast did him to the other side of the arena where Aqua's body is right now but he was about to get up to see who did it.**

"**He-he-he-ha-ha-ha-ha I love getting sweet revenge on those two but now I better finish off him, said Dark RJ suggested powering up then raising both hands then cupped hands are drawn to the user's side. **

**(Goku' voice) Ka-ma-ha-ma-HA!**

**As he fired a powerful beam of energy at Terra which he didn't know who fire because it was too bright to see him and both of them got it with it and the blast was so powerful that Terra and Aqua had survive the blast but they outfit were tore apart of the blast but now they were both knock out cold but not land itself then he revert back to normal form. **

"**Humph they survived but I'll let them live but if you two ruin my reputation or Ventus's they going to meet their fate because I want to kill them myself, enrage RJ which he had to let it go.**

**As he teleported to the Forecourt grabbing body of their bodies then teleporting them to Terra's room dropping them off onto his bed?!" **

"**How could you do something so horrible now ven is really going to be very upset because what you two said about him you two should be a shame of yourselves right now what happens if ven starts on making rumors about you two calling you two calling him nothing and a crybaby and it will go all over the world how would you two feel huh is that really what friends do to one another just ditching your comrade and telling him bad things about him huh,enrage RJ which his eyes change into Xehanort's eyes.**

"**You should thank me for letting you two live in a worst life, said Dark Twilight RJ disgusted at both of them with a Evil Eye then revert back to normal undoing the jutsu and returning back to the original one in Lake S in Foire. **

**Chapter 19: Getting to know your duel spirits world **

**Music- Whispers in the Dark-Skillet **

**Lake Scilliora: he was finish with his water bending training with bubble man which he came out of his deck to help him and now both of them we're sitting on the shore side.**

"**Thanks for that training was really something right by the way bubble man do you know when can I come over the spirit world where all you guys stay in, said exhausted RJ looking at his duel spirits?**

"**HMM…well the spirit world is for only dual monster spirits but I could let you see on what's it look like ok, said Bubble man with grin.**

"**Really thanks I have been wondering about the spirits where do they go after, excited brown blur?!**

"**Wow I never heard some say that they like have dual spirits with them, exclaimed bubble man surprise starting to fade away back into his card.**

"**I'll see you later bubble man do you think I'm strong enough to beat Natsu and Xehanort's evil side, ask blur.**

**MMM that I'm not so sure but ask yourself this are you ready to face him said bubble man returning into his card.**

**Reward: 63 Beast Crystal**

**Chapter 20: Between on what's right and wrong.**

"**What if I'm not strong enough to beat Natsu and Xehanort's evil side, foregoing blur. **

"**You are strong enough son you can defeat him said Richard putting a shoulder on his son.**

"**Dad even I defeat Xehanort's evil half there's still natsu I have to deal with it but I don't know if I'm strong to defeat him and win Lucy's heart, RJ foregoing with it.**

"**Hey don't worry your strong enough to take on him and to win Lucy's heart.**

**Beside I know you can do it RJ you just have to believe in yourself because I believe in you that you can save the guild, said his father.**

**You really think I can do it pa, said RJ feeling it with hope.**

**Well it is true to a parent to believe in their child now then it's time for me to go I'll buy you time to get ready for the final boss for here on out you are now apart of Foire and I understand on why did you leave your Key-blade to Yen Sid it's cause you want to master my air and your mother's fire bending right."**

**Ok I'll be back but I have my little brother to deal with right now pa, said RJ to his dad and with that he nodded with understanding and then teleported back to land of departure to where Xehanort and ventus are right now?" **

**Chapter 21: Knowing hatred.**

**Land of departure RJ's room blur boy made it back one piece but something was very wrong here then he found a card on the ground and it was on the label.**

**Obtain card: Light and darkness dragon.**

**And after that he picks it up and it in his deck which it's in his items menu then he notice that he smell bad because training. **

"**Man I wonder how is Wendy and Lucy are doing right now, said RJ putting his hand on his chin.**

"**Nor-ten do you think that my parents will take care of the guild until I get there, ask RJ his duel spirit.**

"**I think your parents won't stand a chance against him but in this resulted in this tragedy, said Nor-ten.**

"**Does that mean…**

"**Yeah they end up dead before you can reach to the guild said Xehanort sadden.**

"**There's no way I'm going let my parents die for me at all, exclaimed RJ and that he nodded!"**

"**I know that you will not pervert your parents from dying for you and that is why I'm leaving my Evil half up to you and I'll talk to Terra and aqua about their behave twilight hero, Nor-ten told him?**

"**I always have to know what the right thing to do is but why they are so many pains the guild when I enter the fairy tail guild hall.**

**The reason why there are so many pains because so many people lost their homes and family and that is the resulted in this tragedy but hatred can't be born form nothing fights begins when people try to save what's precious to them when they lose those things hatred takes over their will inside of human and turns into madness and rage even falls into Darkness.**

**But if some people control their darkness their darkness can return to light and stay there, he explained RJ."**

"**Yeah I know the feeling about that Natsu and his team felt a lot of pain from their quest it's because I felt a lot of pain and a sharp one stabbing me in the back and that I know how that felt when I lost mobius my home world and everything in it just like Lucy heartfillia lost her family she was Celestial Spirit how she join on to Natsu team and meet Natsu and she started falling in love with him too, explaining RJ. **

"**Right you got it your starting to learn about hatred, said Nor-ten patting his head.**

**Chapter 22: Evil Eraqus return**

**After he was done taking a shower he head over to his room and change back into his attired because of season 2 is still on even got his back pack on his back again.**

"**Ok now to head back to Foire to take of Xehanort's evil side- fight begins to finish him for good- **

**(Flick)**

**What the hell is this feeling I'm getting in my head I better hurry up and get out of here, thought RJ then notice a few new outfit on the ground so he pick it up and putting in the items menu.**

**Outfit: Chaos suit **

**Combat-oriented style and boots with blue scarf**

**Tuxedo suit**

**Warrior armor **

**Twilight cloak **

**Men's Long Arm Warmers, Thumbholes**

**Opening the door to his room and close it summoning his sword eventually transmute it into his own Keyblade but a different one too it was a like a Keyblade but different one which can triggered Twilight inside of him but not right now more related to the X-blade in what Xehanort had told him.**

**Sword/Keyblade reward: twilight X-blade **

**As he made it to the forecourt and found Ventus all badly injured by a person from his last adventure that O'Hara had told him on his last adventure which made RJ shock to see with his own eyes and in his hands he a Dark Keyblade.**

**You're Evil Eraqus, said RJ shock but fill with hatred that it activated his Sharingan look at his to friend. **

"**He-he-he-he-he-ha-ha so you finally arrive Twilight hero, said Eraqus with an Annoying laugh. **

"**HOW DARE YOU HURT MY little brother I'm going to annihilate, shouted RJ enrage which he teleported to Ven's body and grab it and holding him like a big brother. **

**He had so much hated inside of him that he enter into twilight both of his powers started to fusion into a new one Twilight Sharingan.**

"**Well then let's settled it in duel you win will have Lucy and Wendy's heart and I'll tell you the truth about Mobius, smirk Dark Eraqus crossing his arms. **

"**What you know about Mobius destruction and the one who is responsibly for it, said RJ surprise. **

"**Yes I do know the truth about your home world but only tell you about it if you beat me and if you lose the will Fairy tail guild will be mine forever said Dark Eraqus pulling out the world emerald. **

"**Chaos world control, shorted Dark eraqus which then teleported the whole land of departure to foire and to become apart of it forever along with RJ and Ventus.**

**Chapter 23: A villain of the past**

**Guild hall it was still a wreck from the battle with Evil Xehanort was finish with the guild that the wilder of the black atlamillia is not here.**

"**Well I guess that I fail my mission to get the black atlamillia, said Xehanort sigh with defeat stretching out his hand his hand causing a large strange imploding sphere of pulsating energy to appear nearby walking into the portal disappearing before the closed behind him.**

"**Well at least it's finally over but least we have the white barrier to worry about, reliefs Lucy look at Natsu which it was still beaten up and that Wendy is healing him. **

"**Yeah but we don't have to get caught in another one battle again, said Gray with pain in his back. **

"**Right now we need to get natsu to the bed to rest, cried Lily.**

**Just out of no where a small quake made the group turn around and there was another one after the other one which means outside at the dock of outside**

"**Aw man not two earth quakes in a row cried Happy falling of table.**

"**No this is different then the last one it looks like another Evil villain but wait no it's Eraqus but he's not alone at all, said Richard and witnessing that he appeared arrive then a blast of light came out of no where and that everyone cover theirs eyes.**

"**Well it looks like he wouldn't be following me here, said Dark Eraqus with a sigh.**

"**Think that you lost me for good you're going to pay for what you do to ventus and I'll make you never come back, said an evil voice behind him.**

"**Oh shit-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" cried Dark Eraqus that he got hit by the RJ's Dark spear but not one but two of them hit him in the back.**

**Chapter 24: Where Evil is born**

**Music- let the bodies hit the floor**

"**You think that you lost me then your wrong my friend, said Dark Twilight RJ which he had his duel disk on his Dueling disk is on left hand but change into a long sword duel disk?!**

("At least Ventus is safe in the infirmary so that he would heal for a while I duel with guy myself.)

"Fine by me rotten, Eraqus he roared at him.

**(Rumbling on to the ground which then lift the ground forming a large platform floating above them where Dark twilight RJ and Eraqus were standing make a arena just from the two of them to have their duel and that Dark Eraqus has a Dark Duel disk but it was like his Keyblade but different.)**

"You are wise Twilight RJ but I'm no fool during the exam of the mark of mastery that Xehanort and Eraqus was watching Terra and Aqua fought each other Xehanort knew something was wrong with his old friend Eraqus he scenes that his darkness was overwhelming the light inside of him and it started to mix in together which when did he knew that that his old Eraqus was turning Dark and that form an Dark version of himself.

But when he found out Xehanort remove the evil from Eraqus and from himself which created me and a version of himself since then we have been going around the world making an evil clan which helps us to take over the world but only person stop the clan.

…**.**

**(Boring)**

**And it was the Twilight hedgehog but vanish over a thousands years ago and after countless time try the person who has that power and I discover it was little brown hedgehog that name RJ the hedgehog who wants to become the ultimate hero, explained Eraqus to his Nephew. **

"**So what your saying is that during the exam of the mark of mastery that when Xehanort and Eraqus were both watching Terra and Aqua fought each other Xehanort knew something was wrong with his old friend Eraqus so he scenes that his darkness was overwhelming the light inside of him and it started to mix in together which when he found out that his old Eraqus was turning over to the Darkness and that form an Dark version of himself but what happen then on huh, ask RJ. **

"**Yes and you did saw it coming when O'Hara told you about me about the new threat that's coming to the guild to destroy it right.**

"**So who is this new threat that's going to destroy the fairy tail guild how tell me who he is, demanded Dark twilight? **

"**It's a person that you will encounter on your last quest and he has the powerful light that will do the same to your grandpa snored Eraqus.**

**So you're saying that I will encounter a person on my last quest that he has the powerful light that will do the same to you? **

"**Correct now let's end this talk and get down to business, Eraqus relatively activating his Duel disk along with his deck.**

"**Fine then brings it on, shouted Dark twilight RJ activating his Duel disk along with his deck.**

**Twilight RJ: 4000**

Dark Eraqus: 4000

Duel!"

"**Fine by me bitch, said Dark twilight RJ. **

Chapter 25: Chaos into the world.

"**Radiant garden: Merlin's house Mike found Monica and she told him that RJ has some stuff to take care of something.**

"**Oh well ok then we should go and fine Anco that sound like a plan to you, said Monica with a smile.**

"**Yeah let's go but where do we start anyway?**

"**Maybe we should start to yen Sid to see if he has seen Anco around, said O'Hara in worried with this Dark negatives energy that he felt earlier.**

"**Hey Sensei are you ok, ask Monica with concern?**

**It's nothing let go Monica he told her activate his armor and the two of them head over yen Sid's home world but still concern about that Dark negatives energy that he felt earlier.**

**(Where in the world did that energy came from but I hope you can scene Anco something is seriously not right here. **

**Chapter 26: Swan Lake**

**"Anco?"**

**"Earth to Anco!"**

**Anco jerked and looked up.**

**"Wha-?"**

**"You okay?" Goofy asked, looking at the boy with concern. "**

**Ya' seem a little distracted."**

**Anco shook his head. **

**"I'm fine, just."**

**He sighed. "**

**I'm worried about RJ."**

**"Don't worry about him he can take care of the situation on his own I hope," Donald said, glancing back from the cockpit. **

**"We just have to keep on track."**

**Anco nodded and leaned back in his seat, his eyes drifting back to the window. **

**He watched as worlds they had already visited pass by, comets, portals-what?**

**"Donald!" Anco yelped, pointing at a large, purple and black portal that swirled opened before them!**

**Donald quacked in alarm and yanked on the controls, causing the ship to lurch back.**

**"Yeow!" Goofy cried as he was flung from his seat.**

**"Hang on!" Donald yelled as the ship spun away from the dark portal.**

**"Now he tells us,"**

**"What the-?"**

**"The portal is pulling us in!"**

**"What?"Anco yelled, his eyes wide in shock.**

**"Look out!" Goofy shouted as comets began flying by them, sucked in by the portal's power.**

**"Donald!" Anco yelled as a massive comet shot at the ship.**

**Wham!**

**The trio screamed as the force of the comet sent them tumbling end over end into the portal. **

**Another comet smashed into the side of the ship and everything went dark. "Ouch," Anco groaned as he pealed his face off the window, rubbing his head. **

**"Nice driving there, Donald…"**

**The duck only glared in reply as he tried to retrieve his wizard wand from underneath a seat.**

**"Where'd we end up?" Goofy asked, his hat hanging off his nose.**

**"Whoa, check this out!" Anco said, pointing out the windshield of the ship. **

**"Is that a lake?"**

**Donald and Goofy followed the boy's finger to see a world floating before them, a large castle looming over a shimmering lake.**

**"That portal must've led us to a new world!"**

**Donald narrowed his eyes and looked at the screen.**

**"Swan Lake."**

**"Isn't that a ballet?"**

**"Gawrsh," Goofy muttered. "**

**Do ya' think we have to pay for tickets?"**

**"No you palooka!" Donald yelled, his face turning red. **

**"There's no ballet going on down there!"**

**"Aw well, they aren't my thing anyway.**

**Wonder if we'll find a keyhole in this new world?"** **"I thought you said this world had a lake?" Donald growled as the group trudged through a thick forest.**

**Anco glared at his companion.**

**"I just pointed it out! **

**You're the one who chose where to land, did you see a lake?"**

**"Hey fellas!" Goofy called, pushing away a branch with his shield. **

**"Is this the lake?"**

**The group peered through the branches to see the most beautiful lake they had ever seen stretch out before them, the moon glinting off the water in a silver light.**

**A large castle loomed high above the lake, its ruins casting a somewhat haunting feel around the area.**

**"Where are the swans?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.**

**"This place is so cool!" Anco looked at the lake in awe. **

**"It's just so-"**

**"Heartless!" Donald yelped.**

**He spun around to watch a pack of wolf-like Heartless appear out of the forest, their blank yellow eyes staring into the trio.**

**In a flash of light, the Keyblade formed in his hand and he shot at the Heartless, swinging with all his might.**

**The creatures snarled at the light of the Keyblade and snapped, their fangs glinting in the night.**

**The moment dark red hedgehog knocked down one Heartless-wolf, another would attack in its place.**

**"There's no end to these things!" Goofy shouted, smashing one with his shield.**

**He looked around and watched as another Heartless-wolf shot out of the forest, but he quickly realized it was not a Heartless-wolf, but a Heartless-werewolf!**

**The creature towered on its hind legs above the wolves, the Heartless emblem stretched over its thick chest.**

**"That must be the leader!" Anco thought and swung at the wolf, his eyes locked on the mark.**

**The Heartless snarled and swung, its sharp claws slicing in the air.**

**Anco yelled and quickly jumped to the side to avoid the attack and swung his sword eventually the Heartless growled and swung again, its claws cutting the air just above the boy's head.**

**Anco gulped and darted to the side again and hurled the Keyblade with all his might.**

**The wolf dodged the flying Keyblade and knocked it behind it back, sending the weapon right into a tree. **

**He groaned and ducked underneath the monster's claws, before darting around the creature's side, but was caught in the side with its claws.**

**The boy grunted in pain as he slammed into the tree, and wrapped his hands around the Keyblade's hilt as the wolf charged at him. **

**Anco planted one foot on the trunk, and with all his might, yanked the weapon out of the tree and swung at the wolf the Heartless howled in pain as the weapon sliced through its chest and it vanished in a swirl of black shadows.**

**The moment the werewolf-Heartless disappeared, the remaining Heartless disappeared as well into swirls of shadows the trio stood there, panting and gasping for breath.**

**"Man that was weird." Anco gasped, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.**

**Suddenly, a shriek tore through the air, catching the trio's attention.**

**"It came from over there!" Donald shouted, pointing in the direction of the scream.**

**"Come on!" hedgehog yelled and bolted through the trees, Donald and Goofy close behind.**

**"No!**

**Please!" A woman cried, which was followed by a loud snarl.**

**Dark hedgehog shot through the trees and looked to see a ring of Heartless circled around a young woman with golden blond hair and wearing a white medieval styled dress.**

**"That girl's in trouble!" Goofy said, staring at the massive circle of Heartless.**

**A werewolf Heartless barked and the pack of wolves closed in on the girl.**

**"Well then," Anco tightened his grip on the Keyblade. "**

**Let's help her!" The boy yelled and shot straight at the Heartless pack, the creatures scattering in surprise.**

**"Don't worry Miss!" Anco said as he stood protectively in front of the girl, blocking her from the snarling Heartless. **

"We've got this!"

Chapter 27: The truth about Mobius destruction

**Music Lady gaga-Telephone.**

**Guild hall everyone below was still having their eyes cover and that the light started to go away and everyone was confuse about what was the bright light.**

"**Huh what happen here, exclaimed with confusion Lucy noticing a big hole in the ground that was missing? **

"**Ow what the-something is not right, said Mira looking around then notices a platform floating above them.**

"**Lucy up there cried Tasha to her and that she look up and seeing two people in there. **

"**Huh what in the world is that, replied Lucy?"**

"**I can't see it from here, said Wendy.**

"**Yeah me neither but we'll just have to wait and see, replied Master makarov crossing his arms. **

"**I don't know but there's Dark Eraqus but who's that with him, baffle Kushner trying to see on who is it but couldn't tell at all.**

"**Makarov right we have to wait and see, said Erza with seriously look at everyone in the eye which they are see. **

"**Yeah if only we have something to see who is that, Gray suggested to Kushner.**

Music- The Legend of Korra - Avatar State (Twilight RJ theme song)

**On top of the large platform floating above them Dark Eraqus was beaten up and collapses over his knees over to the twilight hero which means he has overthrow Eraqus's power.**

**And couldn't beat RJ's power at all and he saw him in Twilight Sharingan mode plus his body and he saw that hedgehog saw his life force has been draining during his duel with him. **

"**Alright I win now tell me who was the one responsibly for Mobius destruction, replied Twilight RJ on what he hear from him once.**

"**Alright fine all tell me hedgehog, groaned Dark Eraqus standing up on his feet. **

"**The one who destroy Mobius is the one you will encounter on you last quest he's the one who responsibly for your home and if you defeat him with that power your world will be restore to normal, answered Eraqus to him.**

**But who is he what's his name I don't know, command RJ!"**

**I'm not so sure but you might want to ask Dark Xehanort he might know his name but remember he's a lot dangerous since your last encounter with him and it looks like you achieve the second level of Twilight huh, responded Eraqus to his warning to him and that he nodded?"**

"**Don't worry I'll take care of him, Twilight RJ response to him. **

**And with that he's dead but at least he gave him the info that he needs to find out and fading away out from existence and see himself that he has shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length halo, plus wearing his Twilight cloak with three Light and Dark on each side of his high collar but shroud's numerous patterns become complete, brown-red circles.**

**("Damn I look so good in this cloak but enough the fashion showoff state.) **

"**So Xehanort was the who knows his name huh well I better get out of here and it put this report with all the others, muttered RJ revert back to normal.**

**Then all get pick up ven to see if he recovery his damage now, whisper Twilight RJ.**

**But that doesn't restore the problem of the heartless invasion which it's in another location of Foire then he teleported back home where he belongs and placing another calling card.**

**2 Calling Cards**

**Item: Ansem Reports 10 **

**Spell book: Glisseo **

**Chapter 28: Knowledge of the heartless now.**

**Land of departure: summit.**

**("Alright then let's see if this report can tell me anything about the heartless or what might not take said taking out Ansem's Report 8,9 and 10 )**

**There is no doubt that the Heartless are deeply connected to the people's hearts.**

**Further study may unravel both their motivations and the mysteries shrouding the heart.**

**As a start, I have built a device that artificially creates Heartless. **

**By recreating the conditions that spawn the Heartless naturally, I should be able to produce them artificially. **

**This device is the culmination of all my research thus far. **

**The machine's test run successfully created a Heartless.**

**This may be a step toward creating a heart from nothing. **

**The artificially and naturally created Heartless showed nearly identical traits. **

**But the two types remain distinct for the purpose of the experiment. **

**So, I will mark the ones that are created artificially.**

Ansem's Report 9

**Simply astonishing! **

**Today I had a guest from another world. **

**He is a king, and his vessel is built of the material that composed the meteors.**

**He called the pieces "gummi blocks".**

**It seemed that my opening the door has opened a path to interworld travel.**

**We talked for countless hours, but one story in particular caught my interest: that of a key called the "Keyblade". **

**The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power.**

**One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it. **

**I must know what this Keyblade is.**

**A key opens doors.**

**It must be connected to the door I have opened.**

**Ansem's Report 10 just as people have hearts, so do worlds. **

**The same can be said of stars in the night sky.**

**And deep within each world lies a door to its heart.**

**The Heartless desire those hearts. **

**Born out of darkness in people's hearts, they seek to return to a greater heart.**

**Yes that's it.**

**The Heartless come from people's hearts, as does the darkness. **

**Is the core of the world's heart the world of the Heartless? **

**I will pursue the answer there and become all knowing.**

**My path is set.**

**I shall seek out the wielder of the Keyblade, and the princesses.**

**My body is too frail for such a journey, but I must do this. **

**I will cast it off and plunge into the depths of darkness.**

**RJ is something the matter, Mana asks him in concern?"**

**("So that must be it huh the core of the world's heart and the seven princesses of heart, thought Twilight RJ with a look at the paper and understanding all of it.) **

"**Hey sensei snap out of it, cried Kuriboh!?**

"**Huh**

**Wha?**

**Oh sorry about that guys I was just looking over at this report anyway let's head back home to foire.**

**Chapter 29: Terminate **

**After RJ look over the report and the rest of it and figure out that the heartless can destroy world's core too.**

"**Alright I better head back to Foire and back the infirmary then well start training on his transformation like I promise him, thought Uchiha. **

"**Putting the reports in his back his backpack. **

"**Yeah it has to be that way, said Kuriboh as he fades back in his deck.**

**Well I better get back home before I parents worry sick about me, claimed blur boy revert back to normal form but with his Sharingan.**

"**And with he teleport back to Foire to the unnoticed arrive that something was troubling him for sure. **

**Meanwhile in Swan princess**

**The Heartless vanished into thin air as the Keyblade tore through their bodies, its power destroying ever shadow it touched as the dark red hedgehog watched as the last of the Heartless disappeared before turning to the girl.**

**"You okay?**

**Those guys sure are tough, it's a good thing we were able to help you."**

**The woman blinked at him and looked back to where the Heartless had been. **

**"What…what where those things?"**

**"Heartless," Anco lowered his weapon.**

**"They're beings who lost their hearts to the Darkness.**

**They go to different worlds in search of the heart of the world, hoping to destroy it. **

**We've been fighting them for a long time, but that's weird that they'd come here.**

**Unless there's a keyhole somewhere in this world?"**

**"Keyhole?" the woman narrowed her eyes.**

**"What leads to the heart of the world," Donald explained, tapping his shoulder with his wand.**

**"Until the keyhole to a world is locked, the Heartless can enter a world as much as they want."**

**"The Keyblade is the only weapon that can prevent the Heartless from entering a world." **

**"So, what's your name?**

**I'm Anco, and this is Donald and Goofy."**

**"Strange names," the woman said, smiling.**

**"I'm Odette, Princess Odette."**

"Pleased to meet you."

**"Nice Goofy."**

**"Odette!" a voice called.**

**"What happened to the creatures?" the turtle spoke in a slow, monotone voice. **

**"We heard you and came as quickly as we could."**

**"You mean as quickly as you could!" **

**"These three saved me from the shadows. **

**Anco, Donald, and Goofy."**

**"Thanks for saving her.**

**There wasn't much we could do to fight them."**

**"That's what we're here for," Anco said sheathing the Keyblade on his back. **

**"What's your name?**

**"Friends call me Speed."**

**"And, this is Jean-Bob."**

**Jean-Bob huffed at the turtle. "**

**But you may call me Your Royal 'highness."**

**"He thinks he's a prince." Odette muttered in the boy's ear.**

**"Um…okay."**

**"It's been a real pleasure meeting you all, but we'd best get to finding the keyhole before any other Heartless show up."**

**"I, uh, I don't mean to state the obvious, but what's a princess doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"**

**"I was kidnapped, by a sorcerer. **

**He's kept me prisoner here, unless I marry him…"**

**"That's awful!" Anco gasped.**

**"Why does he want you to marry him?"**

**"He's after my father's kingdom."**

**"Maybe there's some way we can help you?"**

**"There isn't much you can do," Odette shook her head.**

**"He is very strong and his power is too great."**

**"You mean magic?**

**I can do that!"**

**"I don't think your magic can beat his, Donald." **

**Anco looked at Odette.**

**"Exactly how powerful is he?"**

**Before the princess could speak, the sound of heavy wing beats echoed from somewhere overhead, followed by the thud of something landing.**

**"Uh-oh," Speed muttered as he, and Jean-Bon hide inside his shell. "**

**You'd better hide!"**

**"No argument there!"**

**"What's going on?" **

**"It's him."**

**"Who?"**

**"Rothbart." **

"I'm back.

Did you miss me?"

"I'll take that as a no." the man grinned wickedly, sending shivers down his spine.

**"I know why you're here, and I know what you're going to say, Rothbart. **

**Nothing is going to change my mind."**

**"That guy is Rothbart?"**

"You're being really stubborn about all this, aren't you?"

**"I have ever right to be," Odette crossed her arms.**

**"You murdered my father, and took me away as your prisoner.**

**Why should I accept such an offer as yours?"**

"You really enjoy taunting me, don't you?"

**Red energy began to spark around his fists.**

"I've already warned you once Odette, and now I will warn you again.

Do not push-"

**"Fire!"**

**Rothbart screamed as his back arched in pain.**

**Stumbling forward, the sorcerer spun around to see Anco glaring at him.**

**A wisp of smoke trailed from the tip of the Keyblade.**

**"That was just a warm up," Anco spun the weapon in his hand and pointed it at Rothbart.**

"Now back away from the princess, or I'll make you!"

**"Anco!" Donald yelped, but Goofy and Jean-Bob grabbed him and yanked him back into the bush.**

**"Do get 'ez attention!" the frog hissed.**

**"'E'z too powerful!"**

**For a moment, Rothbart stared at Anco in shock, but his face relaxed as he looked the boy over. **

"And what do we have here?

A young pup baring his fangs at me?"

**Anco glared at the sorcerer and tightened his grip on the weapon. **

**"Don't call me a pup!"**

**Behind the sorcerer, Odette shook her head, wishing that Anco had stayed hidden.**

**Rothbart had his eyes the Keyblade and looked back to Anco.**

"I've heard of you."

**Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed Anco by the throat, lifting him off the ground.**

**"Anco!" Odette lunged at the sorcerer, but a force of red light knocked her away.**

**Anco gasped as his hands scrabbled at his hand, but the sorcerer's grip was stronger than his own.**

"You're the wielder of the Keyblade," Rothbart looked at the weapon in Anco's hand.

"The one who can seal the hearts of the worlds…such a waist of potential."

"Such powers…give it to me!"

**"No…way…" Anco hissed, grabbing the sorcerer's wrist.**

**"Why would I…give you…the Keyblade?"**

A dark light glinted in Rothbart's eyes.

"Because, I know what it is you seek and I know where you can find it."

**For a moment, red hedgehog stopped struggling and stared at the sorcerer with complete surprise.**

"You-you know-" he then shook his head and tried to jerk away.

"Yeah right, like you'd tell me!

I'm not stupid, you'd turn against me the moment I'd say yes!"

**Rothbart sighed in mock disappointment.**

"Such a pity…

I was hoping I would not have to do something I will regret."

**He raised his hand like he was going to hit him, but a sudden blast of frigid cold air slammed into the sorcerer's back, causing him to yell in pain.**

**"Got him!" Donald yelled, swinging his wand.**

**Anco took the opportunity to break away from Rothbart and swung the Keyblade, catching him full on in the side.**

**Rothbart snarled and swung a fist at the boy, only to have Goofy's shields Frisbee into him from behind.**

**"Nice job, Goofy!" Anco yelled as Rothbart collapsed on his knees. **

**"Now to finish-"**

**Bam!**

**A shockwave of red energy slammed into the group, knocking them away. **

**Anco smashed into a tree and the back of his head smacked the thick trunk. **

**Vision blurring, the boy held his head and slowly stood up, only to be slammed against the tree by Rothbart.**

"I tried to be fair to you, boy."

The sorcerer's voice was slow and deadly.

"But you chose to resist."

**"Rothbart!" Odette's voice was faint in Anco's buzzing ears. **

**"Leave him alone! **

**He has nothing to do with-"**

"Silence!"

"This boy chose to challenge me on his own, like the pup he is!

But," he slowly regarded him with gleaming red eyes.

"Since he has lost, I will show him the same mercy I showed to you."

**Suddenly, red and gold light emanated from Rothbart's hand as pain shot through Anco. **

**Flames swirled all over his body as sharp needles shot from his hands, feet, and back.**

**Rothbart must have released him, because Anco felt solid ground on his knees, not like he cared.**

**His teeth became too long and too sharp for his mouth, his screams of pain grew into howls. **

**Anco's head throbbed with a pulling sensation, almost like someone was yanking his hair out of his head.**

Finally, the boy collapsed on the ground in pain, and his vision went black. Music- Jedi Theme-John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra 43/43 ventus

Meanwhile: back at guild hall everyone has doing the same stuff as usually and even Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Erza and Natsu were still concern about that large platform floating above them and that person with a shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length halo, revealing a black **plus wearing a ****Twilight cloak**** with three Light and Dark on each side of his high collar but shroud's numerous patterns become complete, brown-red circles even Mira, Makarov, Richard, Kushner even Nor-ten was concern too and that Tasha is with ventus was still in the infirmary resting his body and that she is taking care of him while he heals his wound badly. **

"MMM I'm guessing that person who ever he's legend and he a bit short too, muttered makarov?"

"Yeah but he's so familiar for some reason wait could it be…our son, realizes Richard?

"**No way it's impossible unless his eyes are not Dark yellow, Gray replied to RJ's parents. **

"Yeah support your right, Lucy suggested.

"Yeah you could that heartfillia, Richard commits to him but then he felt a pressure of the same thing.

"Well it isn't simple, said a voice behind them with a group of heartless surrounding around the guild hall.

"**Evil Xehanort what are you doing here, Demanded Richard.**

**To see the person who defeated Dark Eraqus of course and the one who destroyed the heartless and save Team Natsu, answer Evil Xehanort.**

"**Wait you mean that person defeated Dark Eraqus, Kushner ask him in a shock.**

"**Yes and now the guild will be mine or else, said Evil Xehanort with an evil grin with that he grab Lucy by the neck and flying up high. **

"**AHHHHHH help me, cried Lucy with pain.**

**Lucy, Gray cried to her!"**

"**AH he's here, said Evil Xehanort stunned holding Lucy on the neck.**

**Wait what do you mean by that?"**

"**Attack them, short Evil Xehanort to his heartless which they change at them but they got Annihilate by an energy blast that was made a light and dark and hit Dark Xehanort from nowhere releasing Lucy from his grip.**

"**AHHHH Lucy shouted falling all the way down.**

"**Lucy cried Natsu but before any one of them could jump up and caught her a voice was heard in Gray and Wendy's ear with familiar voice and their one. **

"**You really are a pain in the butt Evil Xehanort, said a voice in front of them which made them shock and everyone in the dumb found which he caught her in his arms in the air.**

**Which Lucy was even more surprise that she remember that voice which he reappeared in his normal with his sharingan with white aura around him.**

"**RJ, is that you what happen to you and your eyes said Lucy in surprise tone!?"**

"**Yeah Lucy and it's a long story I'll tell you, Wendy, Gray and Erza later ok I'll take care of this one, said RJ with a smile putting her down to the ground then kissing her in the lips after that he broke the kiss helping her up and ran for safely over to Erza, Gray turn around getting into his fire bending stance and blast him with fire blast and kicks too that they saw him even that Natsu had his mouths drop down too.**

"**Sure, Lucy replied him running to Erza.**

"**Lucy are you ok, said Erza asking her?"**

**Yeah I'm fine thanks to RJ he's really cute and amazing don't you think Erza, she ask her touching it?"**

**Yeah he's something but I could feel something in his body. **

**And she saw him red on his face that he has a crush on Lucy.**

"**So it's true RJ is a fire bender and an air bender too, Surprise Gray.**

"**Oh my god said a shouted Natsu still shocking on what and everyone saw with there saw with their own eyes. **

"**Hey pal how did you, said Nor-ten wave to his student with his arms cross on his chest.**

"**Good but I'm not just feeling good I feel Spectacular, cried RJ with a smiling at his sensei with thumbs up powering up.**

"**WHAT that's your son, shouted makarov which he Richard and Kushner didn't answer but only nodded and they saw RJ.**

**Daylight streamed through the leaves of the trees, illuminating the morning with a sunny glow. **

**A dark shape lay huddled in the shadows of a large tree, its breath coming out in shallow pants. **

**Slowly, the shape stirred and lazily opened its eyes, wincing in pain.**

Anco groaned and blinked his eyes as the blurry vision of a lake came into focus.

**What happened to him last night? **

**Had it all been a dream? **

All Anco could remember was meeting Odette and learning something about a spell.

Then there was his fight with Rothbart, and after that…

**"What happened?" Anco lifted his head from the ground and took in his surroundings. **

Yup, he was still at Swan Lake, which was for sure.

But, why did something feel different?

Sighing, Anco placed his hands on the ground to stand-and froze.

What should have been his right arm was a long appendage covered in thick blackish-red fur, with a large paw at the end, complete with sharp black claws.

Slowly, he turned his head and sure enough, his left arm held the exact same look as his right.

Glancing underneath, he was greeted by the sight of two furry hind legs and a long, bushy tail.

Fear rising in his throat, he took one look in front of him at the lake and, somehow, managed to get himself to the edge.

Taking a deep breath, Anco steadied himself, and looked down at the water, to see a long snout, triangular ears, and wide blue eyes.

Biting back the cry that sat in his throat but he stood petrified, face-to-face, with a wolf. "It's over Evil Xehanort now you will tell me who's the one responsibly for Mobius destruction and you know his name or I would slap you hard with Fire bending, demanded RJ holding him up which he cut off his other leg and the left and right arms too now he would move at all.

"**Fine it was the Evil Sora who was the one for Mobius destruction ok and he's the Dark side of Sora Farewell, answers Dark Xehanort.**

**With the final words fading away out from existence and which he saw two reports in his hands and an emerald in his hand but it look like a world is attach to it as well and held a fragment of land of departure too and it was the castle and the forecourt.**

**Obtain: World emerald-Land of departure **

**Item: Ansem Reports 11-returning to the guild hall**

**Ansem Reports 12- defeating Dark Xehanort **

"**Well that was Evil Sora who was the one destroy my home world, and he's the Dark side of Sora he mutter underneath his breath reverting his eyes and his body back to normal.**

"**RJ!" Cried Lucy running to him hugging him then kissing him in the cheek.**

"**That was amazing, said Wendy looking up at him with a cute smile.**

"**U-huh you were great out there RJ, agreed Nor-ten walking toward and raising his fist at him. **

"**Yup that was really great man, said Gray.**

"**Thanks guys but I couldn't done it without Nor-ten Richard and Kushner's help even Lucy, Wendy and especially you too gray, react RJ raising his fist to him and tap their fist together.**

"**Aw thanks RJ, replied Nor-ten.**

**To be continuing in season 3 Chapter 30: Music for the game **

**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Opening 2 BRAVING **

**Relaxing of Fairy tail**

**Queens of the Stone Age - Song for the Dead**

**Over my head- sum 41**

**Manian-Welcome to the Club**

**Whispers in the Dark-Skillet **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Lady gaga-Telephone**

**The Legend of Korra - Avatar State **

Jedi Theme-John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra

**Ending story 12/25/14 **

**110/110**


End file.
